Bunny Ears and Motorbikes
by Sahreah
Summary: Prompt: Bunny is a young man working in a daycare as a teacher, there he meets Toothless, Hiccup's best friend, when he went to pick up Hiccup's cousin, Sophie, Toothless goes alone and sees Bunny with the bunny ears for Easter.


_**Prompt:Bunny is a young man working in a daycare as a teacher, there he meets Toothless, Hiccup's best friend, when he went to pick up Hiccup's cousin, Sophie, Toothless goes alone and sees Bunny with the bunny ears for Easter.**_

_**I actually like this. I might write a second part for it :)**_

**_P.S: I'm gonna add the people these promts are for as soon as I find them in the deepths that are my mails._**

* * *

**Bunny Ears and Motorbikes**

He had been late a few times but usually Hiccup was punctual. He picked up his cousin, Sophie, for the last few months now to help his aunt out a little, which worked now full time after the divorce with her husband. Today was a little different. Hiccup should have picked the little girl up an hour ago. Bunny had called him a few times on his cellphone but the boy didn't answer. Sophie was the only kid left. They were drawing Easter pictures because Easter would be the next week and Bunny was wearing bunny ears which they had made a few hours ago. Sophie had put hers away because apparently they were itchy. The door opened then.  
"Hiccup finally! I thought-", Bunny interrupted himself when he saw that out wasn't Hiccup at the door but a tanned young man. He was holding a motorcycle helmet in one hand and pulled off his sunglasses with the other. He had black shaggy hair that reached his shoulder and was wearing a leather jacket. He seemed to be a few years younger than Bunny.  
"TOOTHLESS!" Sophie shrieked. She ran to him and pulled on his leg to be picked up, totally forgetting about her drawings.  
The young man, Toothless(?), picked her up and put her on his shoulders. She giggled madly and held on on his hair.  
"Eh hi?" Bunny asked with a raised eyebrow. He had never seen this man before and here he was playing with Hiccup's cousin.  
Toothless looked to him and his eyes widened slightly. He grabbed Sophie's legs and walked over to Bunny. He cautiously held out one hand. "I'm Liam," he introduced himself "I'm Hiccup's best friend. He was having trouble with his foot and asked me to get Soph. I was on the other side of the city and the traffic was insane. And you are...the Easter Bunny? Nice to meet you."  
Bunny arched an eyebrow and grabbed the young man's hand. "Nice to meet ya too... _Toothless_ was it?"  
Toothless turned his eyes at the stupid nickname that Hiccup had given him when they were kids. Bunny looked at the helmet in Toothless' hand. "Are ya gonna drive her back on a bike?"  
Toothless shook his head. "Nope. I'll walk her home. Her place is only 10 minutes away. Mine is 15 minutes after reaching hers so it ain't to far. I'm gonna bug Hiccup to get my bike tomorrow."  
"I'm gonna give you a ride," Bunny offered and grabbed his things. Toothless seemed interesting enough. It wouldn't hurt to spent a few minutes with him.  
"That's not necessary," Toothless assured but Bunny already walked to his car. Toothless followed him and put Sophie in the backseat. He sat down in the front.

* * *

Toothless said goodbye to Mrs Bennett who thanked him for getting Sophie and walked back to the car. He stopped in front of Bunny's window. "I'm gonna walk the rest," Toothless said and leaned away from the window. Bunny shook his head "Get in the car. It's late," Bunny simply said. Toothless was about to deny but then he sighed and got into the car. "I'll give you the directions," he said. Bunny nodded and started driving. They stopped in front of a apartment complex which's name sounded strangely familiar to Bunny. Then he remembered why "You live with Hiccup?" he asked. Toothless nodded and got out of the car.  
"Well thanks..."  
"Bunny," Bunny said.  
"Eh... Well thanks...Bunny," he turned to his house and then back to Bunny. "Eh listen...do you have time some-"  
"I'm free from 12 p.m to 1:30 p.m every day. You can get your bike then. That's what you were asking for right?"  
"Eh...yep. Totally...Ehm... I think I might pick up Sophie tomorrow or sometimes. For bonding and stuff..."  
"Alright," Bunny answered "See you then..." With that he drove away.

* * *

_**Well if you liked it. I for once did^^ And there might be a second part sometime in the future^^**_


End file.
